1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to mobile device operations, and in particular, to handling duress situations involving a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices (e.g., personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, mobile messaging devices, etc.) often carry sensitive information that could be the target of theft. A user of the mobile device in such a duress situation may desire to erase his or her data from the mobile device. However, an owner could be put at physical risk from a thief if the thief should become aware that the user is trying to erase data from the device or otherwise trying to impair the operational capability of the device.
The same reference numerals are used in different figures to refer to similar elements.